Future Information
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Danny has grown a lot since we last saw him. He has chosen to keep his secret from the children he has had, but has he ever realised that one of his children might be keeping a secret from him?


**Danny Phantom: Future Information.**

**Description: this is Danny Phantom in his future. He has three children and is married to Sam. Danny's children don't know anything about Danny being a ghost and Danny is in for a surprise himself. He hasn't been paying any attention to his ghost sense lately. Other ghosts are talking about some new ghost; Danny has no idea what they are talking about. Clockwork comes to hint him and Danny is surprised.**

**Author Note: this is in Danny's future, but is before my other story; Danny Phantom: Dangerous Discoveries. I am hoping that this is not too short, or too long, like my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other related topics.**

**Chapter I: the past.**

"How many times do I have to tell you, Cody Fenton do not run in the house!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry mom." A fourteen year old boy apologised.

It was the year 2024 and Danny Fenton and Sam Manson had married. They had three children, Cody who was 14, Harriet who was also 14 and Freddy who was 10. They lived in Danny's parent's house because Jack and Maddie had moved to Wisconsin, trying to study the ghost name Plasmius, who was way more mischievous than the ghost boy, Inviso-Bill. Or, as he called himself, Danny Phantom. They moved away one month after Danny and Sam married. They left the house because there was too much space for two, old people, as they called themselves.

"Daddy, I see your breath. It looks funny, how do I do that?" asked the youngest of their kids, Freddy.

"Oh, uh… you just concentrate hard and breathe out through your mouth. I really have to go, daddy has work to do." Stuttered Danny.

Danny ran as fast as he could out of the room and bumped into Sam.

"Who is it this time?" she asked.

"I don't know." Danny answered, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Well, be careful. You know our kids are raised in a home where ghosts are around a lot, they might think it is fun to play around with you." She warned.

Danny couldn't help but let out a bit of a chuckle. He turned invisible and flew downstairs. He heard Freddy scream and flew straight towards him. He wasn't very worried when he saw the lame, pathetic Box Ghost.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost, master of al…" he started, waved his arms around like a lunatic.

"Yes, yes. Master of all things square. We now that, is there anything you don't say. Try something new for once. You're starting to bore me. Wait, I was always bored with you. Anyway, you might amuse yourself in the same container that is called a Fenton Thermos, that you have been captured in for the last, how many, lets see… twenty years! I am so tired of you. Disappear into here you will, but please STAY THERE!" Danny frowned at him, turning visible.

Danny sucked the Box Ghost into the Thermos and smiled. He noticed his son was looking at him. Danny got off the ground that he was standing on and flew towards the control panel. He put the Fenton Thermos into a container and it sucked the Box Ghost into the ghost zone once again.

"Dude, what are you? And how do you have a Fenton Thermos? Heck, what is a Fenton Thermos? Does it have something to do with me?" asked Freddy.

"Uh, in order I will answer your questions. I am a ghost, I have a Fenton Thermos because, I uh… am a ghost hunter, and I hunt evil ghosts. A Fenton Thermos is a container that traps ghost's in. it has nothing to do with you, your grandfather, Jack invented it though." Explained Danny.

"oh." Is all Freddy said.

"Well, later young child." Smiled Danny, waving at his son.

Danny flew through the roof of the lab and into his room. He saw no one was inside so he turned into the father of three and wife of Sam, Danny Fenton. He walked down into the lab again. When he entered he saw his son in a shock, still.

"Daddy, daddy! You will not believe what just happened." Squealed Freddy.

"What happened son?" asked Danny, pretending not to know.

"Well, I was in here, playing with my ghost action figures when a ghost came out of the portal. He looked a bit odd, then he said something like 'beware! I am the Box Ghost, master of all…' and then a ghost appeared next to me and was saying how the Box Ghost was boring him and how he had been fighting him for so many years. He then sucked the Box Ghost into a Thermos. Why didn't you tell me Grandpa Jack invented ghost weapons?" asked Freddy.

"I didn't tell you? Well, that's probably because it never came up. I have a book that has pictures of some of the weapons and other ghost stuff, if you want to see it you can." Danny cleared his throat.

"Yes please daddy!" smiled Freddy.

"Alright then. I will be back in about half an hour, daddy has lots to do. If you need help, scream." Danny warned.

"Will do." Freddy moaned.

Danny walked into the living room to look for his well hidden ghost memories. About a minute later Cody ran out of the house and down an alley with a scared look on his face. Danny shook his head in disappointment. He and Sam were always telling Cody not to run inside the house. Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny looked behind him and saw a very familiar face. Danny looked around and noticed no one else was in the room, so he put his arms crossed on his chest and changed into a ghost.

"Still hunting are you Skulker? One thing before I capture you and send you back into the ghost zone. LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!" yelled Danny, sending three ectoplasmic blasts at the hunter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't, I have to say, older Danny Phantom. You look a bit older and different since last time I saw you, which was before my vacation. That was about a month ago." Skulker grinned, putting up a shield.

"Listen, I don't have time to listen to your useless, but witty banter. I have been fighting you since I was 14 and now you seem to be getting very lame. Oh well, bye Sulker!" Danny rolled his eyes and sucker Skulker into the Thermos.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS SKULKER, NOT SULKER!" screamed Skulker, getting sucked into the Thermos.

Danny chuckled and changed back into a human. He noticed his wife was in the room.

"Good job. He is getting lame isn't he? You're getting stronger." Sam came over to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

The phone began to ring. Danny answered it. It was Tucker, his friend from high school. Tucker, Danny and Sam were all still friends, Tucker had married Valerie and lived nearby with their son, Mathew. Mathew and Cody were good friends. They were also friends with a girl name Megan. Cody had a mega crush on Megan since he first met her. She also had a mega crush on Cody, but wasn't too shy to admit it. Danny and Tucker talked for a minute about their kids until Tucker had to go because Valerie wanted him. Valerie was the only one who had discovered Danny's secret since high school even though everyone knew Danny Phantom was a good ghost and protected the town.

Danny continued to search for the book. About ten minutes later he found it. He walked down to the lab with it and showed it to Freddy and Harriet, who had joined Freddy.

"Is that you with the jumpsuit in front of you dad?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, Harry, it is." Danny smiled, remembering the moment that gave him ghost powers.

"LOOK! That's the ghost I saw down in the lab earlier on today. Not the Box Ghost but the other one I was talking about." Yelled Freddy.

"That's Danny Phantom. Back when I was 14 he was public ghost enemy number one. Everyone thought he was evil but I believed he was trying to protect people." Explained Danny.

"Gee dad, you looked a lot like him…" Harriet said.

**Chapter II: This is new?**

"Do I? I hadn't noticed." Danny laughed, trying to cover up his worry.

"One of the only things I remember about Danny Phantom is one time when your dad and I were out the back of the Nasty Burger. We heard someone scream 'I'm going ghost!' behind the dumpster and out came Danny Phantom, he flew right past us. That's when we figured he wasn't a full ghost, he was a dog or bird or something. Hey, it's happened before." Explained Sam, entering the room.

Danny smiled at Sam and she smiled back and winked. No one saw this though, which she was relieved by. Sam always saved Danny whenever he was in a difficult moment. Especially when it came to his secret.

"Well, we will leave you kids at it. Your mother and I are going for a walk. If you need us, call me on my cell." Danny and Sam got up and left the room.

"More like a fly." Sam giggled, when they were in the kitchen.

Danny laughed at this and looked around. Good, no one was there.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" he yelled.

_In the living room…_

The kids were sitting on the lounge, looking at the photos when they heard someone yell Danny Phantom's signature cry.

"What was that?" asked Freddy.

"Could it be…? Danny Phantom?" asked Harriet.

The two children ran into the kitchen and no one was in there. They ran out the door and saw the mother and… Danny Phantom! They gasped as they watched from below. They saw Danny Phantom lean in and kiss the mom. Then their mom giggled and they flew off. Freddy opened his mouth to say something.

"Time out!" clockwork appeared in front of the two kids.

Clockwork wanted to help his friends, Danny and Sam, so he turned time back to when the two kids had heard their father yell out. He stood directly in front of the kids as he said "Time in!"

Freddy and Harriet looked in front of them and screamed. Danny heard this and knew they were in trouble. He put down Sam and flew into the living room.

"LEAVE THE CHILDREN ALONE!" screamed Danny.

Clockwork turned around and smiled at Danny, not doing anything. He looked like an old man, and then the next second he looked like a young child.

"Clockwork! It's you, whets up buddy. I haven't spoken to you in ages, I tried to contact but I couldn't." laughed Danny.

"Danny Phantom, you sure look different. I remember the last time I saw you, you were fourteen. About eleven months after you first gained your powers. The time when you needed me to help you get rid of Sam, Tucker and Vlad's ecto acne. It was surprising when your father turned into a ghost and Vlad was your father. Luckily it's not like that anymore. Oh and the first time when I decided not to kill you and you faced your evil future self. Good to see the future is different. You risked your life for your family, Mr. Lancer, Tucker and Sam. Speaking of them, where are the odd people?" asked clockwork.

"Oh, Tucker is living in a house with Valerie. Man, I'm glad she figured out my secret and stopped hunting me. I was trying to defeat all the pathetic ghosts at Amity Park with her on my tail. So not fun. Wow, it was like yesterday. What did you do with the Thermos that my evil self is trapped in?" asked Danny.

"Oh, I shoved it somewhere." Muttered Clockwork.

"CLOCKWORK! It is so good to see you. Thank you so much for saving my life like, twice I think… Danny Phantom's evil self had us tricked so bad. We thought for sure it was Danny Fenton. But it wasn't! I can't believe his parent didn't find out until Jazz hit Danny with the Fenton Peeler and showed us that it was Danny Phantom's future self. Anyway, thank you so much!" greeted Sam.

"Don't mention it. It was all planned out and I believed that Danny Phantom could change his future. Heck, I almost destroyed him. Luckily Tucker stopped me. He always had faith in Danny Phantom. And, thanks to me, you learned how to use your Ghostly Wail, which has been very useful to you I have heard. Anyway, I would like to chat but there is a kid in Mexico that needs my help, later guys! GOOD LUCK Danny!" clockwork disappeared after those words.

"Great ghost, only two good ghosts I know of. Me and him. Sure will miss the old chap though." Sighed Danny.

The kids were shocked to hear this information. Their mother knew Danny Phantom in person? She knew a ghost? Make that two ghosts. That is impossible. Isn't it?

"Who was he, mummy? How do you know Danny Phantom and that other ghost?" asked Freddy.

"Oh, well Danny Phantom and I were involved in a few incidents with that ghost, Clockwork. I don't know why I was there when Danny Phantom's evil self came. He trapped me by the nasty burger and I was about to be blown up. I really don't get the point." Explained Sam.

"Oh, ok. Well, why was that other ghost's body continuously changing?" asked Harriet.

"I'll answer that. Harriet is it?" asked Danny.

Harriet nodded and Danny continued.

"Well, for Clockwork, time goes backwards and then forwards. He also has the ability to stop time and rewind things that have happened. If it weren't for him, your mother, your aunt, your grandma and grandpa, Tucker and your teacher would be dead." Explained Danny.

"What about my daddy?" asked Freddy.

"Uh… my evil self had taken over his body so he didn't get hurt." muttered Danny.

"Oh…" sighed Harriet.

"Well, I better be off. This town isn't going to save itself." Sighed Danny and waved to the kids. He flew out of the roof and down to the nasty burger where he changed into his human form.

"Mummy, where is daddy?" asked Freddy.

"Daddy is, getting some vegetables from the shop." She mumbled.

_Cody's POV_

Cody ran towards Megan's house. He was almost there when he stopped, too tired to keep running. He walked fast and got out his mobile. He dialled Mathew's number.

"Hello?" sounded Mathew's voice.

"Matt, it's me, Cody. Can you meet me at Megan's house?" asked Cody.

"Sure, I will be there in a minute." Sighed Mathew.

They both hung up and Cody ran the rest of the way. He walked up Megan's steps and rung her doorbell.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Hello, it is Cody. Can I come see Megan?" asked Cody.

"We'll buzz you up." Came the same voice.

Cody opened the door and Mathew ran up from behind.

"Dude, I made it here as fast as I could." Puffed Mathew.

"Good, I need to tell you and Megan something." Sighed Cody, walking up to Megan's room.

They knocked on the door and after a few seconds Megan opened her door with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you guys." Panted Cody.

"Well, come on in." she smiled.

They entered her room which was huge. It had a king size bed in it and a plasma screen television at the end of the bedroom. Cody and Mathew came here a lot to play the playstation and watch movies. It was really fun.

"Well, I have been seeing my breath lately and then there was ghost chasing me today." Cody confessed.

"Wow, that's new. I don't see my breath." Muttered Mathew.

"What do you think is wrong with me? People might notice and think that I am a freak." Cried Mathew, collapsing on Megan's bed.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you Cody. Maybe it is because your getting a cold." Suggested Megan.

"Yeah, it might be, I have been getting cold lately." Sighed Cody.

"So, who's up for video games?" asked Megan.

Cody's face brightened up when he heard her yell this.

"I AM!" the boys yelled.

They spent the next hour playing video games. Megan was better at all the games because she owned them.

"Dude, this is getting boring." Sighed Mathew.

"Hey, why don't we come to my house? There is always something interesting happening there." Suggested Cody.

"alright." Said Megan, getting up.

They walked towards Cody's house, still talking about the video games. On the way they saw a ghost fly over them.

"Are you guys cold too?" asked Cody, seeing his breath.

"Uh, no. maybe you are getting a cold." Muttered Megan, continuing towards Cody's house.

They arrived there quite quickly. When they walked inside their mom was preparing dinner.

"Mom, can Mathew and Megan stay for dinner?" asked Cody.

"Sure dear." Smiled Sam.

"cool." Said Cody.

They walked up to Cody's room. They heard a knock on the door so Cody got up and let the person waiting outside in. he wasn't very surprised to see Freddy standing there. He had something in his hand. It looked like… a book.

"What have you got there?" asked Cody.

"Oh, it's this ghost book. Daddy said I could look through it. I want to tell you something though. Oh, show and tell you something." Smiled Freddy, sitting next to Megan and Mathew on the bed.

"What do you want to show and tell me?" asked Cody.

"Look, it's a ghost. Danny Phantom. Daddy knew him. People thought he was evil but daddy said he thought that the ghost was just trying to save people. It could change between ghost and a dog or something. All it would say is 'I'm going ghost!' and then it would turn into a ghost. I tried but I couldn't do it." Explained Freddy.

"Very interesting Freddy. Can you please leave my room now." Asked Cody, annoyed.

Freddy got up and walked out. Cody walked over to the door and closed it.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could change between ghost and human?" Megan asked.

"yeah." Sighed Mathew.

"I doubt it is true though." Frowned Cody.

"Why don't we give it a try?" asked Mathew.

"Alright, but you first matt." Megan and Cody smiled.

"Fine, fine. I'm going ghost!" yelled Mathew.

Nothing happened. Megan and Cody stared at him and then looked at each other.

"My turn!" squealed Megan.

"Alright, I will try after you." Muttered Cody.

"Here goes, I'm going ghost!" she also yelled this out.

Nothing happened to her, also. She stopped smiling and flopped onto the bed.

"If it didn't work for both of you, then it probably won't work for me." Cody said, negatively.

"Come on. Don't be so negative all the time. Try it." Megan convinced him.

"Alright. I'm going ghost!" yelled Cody.

Two blue rings appeared around him. One went up and the other went down his body. They gasped as Cody's usual outfit of a orange shirt and dark blue jeans with raven black hair that looked like Danny's when he was 14, changed into white hair with a black jumpsuit, white ring around his waist, white gloves, white boots and a C on his chest.

"What the?" screamed Cody.

"Dude, I think you're a ghost." Laughed Mathew.

"This isn't funny, it's serious, Matt. But still, it is pretty cool." Megan mentioned.

"I'm, I'm a ghost?" stuttered Cody.

**Chapter III: Odd ghosts.**

"Dinner's ready!" Sam called out.

"Dude, you got to change back." Shouted Mathew.

"How?" asked Cody.

"I don't know. Think about it or something." Suggested Mathew.

Cody thought hard and saw watched the two ring travel across his body. He smiled as his clothes came back. He suddenly fell through the floor somehow and landing in a chair at the kitchen. Luckily, his mom had her back turned.

"Cody, you came quickly. You must be hungry." Smiled his mother, dishing out the food.

"Uh… yeah, I sure am hungry." He muttered.

"Cody, are you okay? We saw you fa… oh, don't worry." Megan started to say, then saw Sam at the sink.

She didn't want to expose Cody so early. Who knew what advantages these powers gave Cody. Megan and Mathew joined Cody at the table and started to eat. Just as they had taken about two bites out of their dinner, Danny entered the room. He seemed to be puffed out, since he was breathing deeply.

"You okay dad?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. How was your day?" asked Danny.

Cody thought about telling his dad about his powers. He thought about his dad's reaction. His dad would probably freak out and dump him on the side of the road.

"Oh, it was fine. I got chased by a ghost and I think I am getting a cold. Other than that, I had a pretty good day." Muttered Cody.

"Well, at least you didn't get hurt." sighed Danny.

"Speaking of hurt, daddy what happened to your arm? The is a cut with green stuff on it." Asked Freddy.

"Oh, it's nothing Freddy. I just uh… got cut by a piece of paper." Muttered Danny, kissing his wife and getting his dinner.

Cody, Megan and Mathew looked at each other. They didn't believe that Cody's dad got cut that badly by a piece of paper. They quickly finished dinner and got up. They went up to Cody's room to talk.

"So, what are you going to do about those ghost powers you have?" asked Mathew.

"I don't know. Megan, you got any ideas?" Cody asked her.

"Uh… yeah actually, I do. Why don't we go into the ghost zone?" she suggested.

"Alright then." Smiled Mathew.

"Ok. Hang on. I'm going ghost!" he whispered.

He transformed into a ghost. He whispered those last words just in case someone heard him. He grabbed Megan and Mathew by the arm and tried to fly through a wall. He hit head first and fell down.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Mathew.

"I don't know. I tried to go through the wall." He looked down at his body.

"Maybe you have to turn yourself intangible." Muttered Megan.

Cody tried this and succeeded.

"Megan, you're a genius! Come on, lets go." He picked Megan and Mathew up and flew through the wall.

_Two weeks later_

Cody had started to get used to these new powers. He had been seeing his breath lately and still had no clue of what it was. He had kept this secret from all of the people around him, not including Mathew and Megan. Normally ghosts would appear during school hours and Cody would have to go off and fight them. He would always get detention from Lancer, who was still teaching. One afternoon, Lancer decided to ring Danny, Cody's dad. Cody was worried at how his dad would respond to this.

"Hello?" came Danny's voice.

"Hello, Danny, this is Mr. Lancer. I'm afraid your son is a lot like you when you were his age and has been late for a lot of my classes and even skipping some. I know you didn't have a very good reason, one you said you couldn't tell me but do you know of any reason that your son is skipping?" Lancer asked Danny.

Cody was shocked to hear this. He thought his dad was good and would be furious at this information. Turns out that his dad was exactly the same. Cody didn't think for one second his dad had ghost powers too, he only thought that because his mother was always getting detention too that he had been hanging around with her. He knew his mom skipped because she had told him.

"Has he? Well, I will have to talk to him when he gets home. Don't worry Mr. Lancer, I will make sure this doesn't happen anymore." Danny informed Lancer.

"You better hope it doesn't." Lancer said, hanging up.

He turned around in his chair and looked at Cody. It was half an hour after school had finished which meant it was time for Cody to be let out.

"Your father said he would talk to you at home. All you Fenton's are the same." He muttered.

Cody grunted and walked out of the door. He didn't want to have a talk with his father so he dawdled home. He didn't want to fly home because it would be too quick. He also hadn't been flying anywhere because he didn't want people to notice a ghost. He wondered what Danny Phantom looked like; Cody wanted to see another half ghost like him. He hadn't looked at the picture before though. He soon arrived home and walked into the living room where his dad was sitting, looking at the newspaper.

"Cody, you have some explaining to do." Danny looked up from the newspaper.

Cody had expected this and didn't know what exactly to say.

"Come on dad, you don't know what it's like to be a kid today." He complained.

"You may think that but it's not true. I may have said that a couple of times to my parents, but when I said it I was telling the truth. When I was a boy I went through a lot of times that I didn't tell anyone except my two friends and my older sister. I now know that it would have been better to tell my parents. So, are you going to tell me?" asked Danny.

"Yes dad. Well, I… I have been skipping classes because… it's boring." Muttered Cody, thinking of any excuse.

"Well, I thought school was boring too but I was wrong. You need education. Now, go up to your room and think about what you have done, I will check on you in an hour." Warned Danny.

"Yes dad." Complained Cody, walking upstairs.

As soon as Cody got in his room he shut the door and put a chair against it. He then put his arms up and whispered "going ghost!"

Cody still hadn't figured out how to change without saying 'going ghost. Anyway, he suddenly turned invisible and flew downstairs into the lab. He needed a break so he flew into the ghost zone.

Cody had been in there like, ten times now and was getting used to it. He flew around the place and looked for a spot he could fly around where he wouldn't be disturbed by the lame Box Ghost. He soon found one and just floated there, looking around. He got quite a shock when some ghost just appeared in front of him.

"Well, hello ghost child. Never seen you around before are you related to Danny Phantom?" asked the ghost.

"No, but I'm Cody Phantom. I just took the name. I hope he isn't angry. My dad's name is Danny but he isn't Danny Phantom. He is Danny Fenton, who are you?" asked Cody.

"Danny Fenton. Aren't they… oh, I see. Uh… I'm Clockwork, Master of Time. I have met your father and your mother. Um… do your parents know that you're a half ghost?" asked Clockwork.

"How do you know I'm a half ghost? And no, they don't. But don't tell them." Pleaded Cody.

"I won't tell them. I remember Danny Phantom making exactly the same plea, I helped him and he thanked me. Why, he still hasn't told another soul. Except Valerie…" muttered Clockwork.

"Valerie? As in Valerie Foley?" asked Cody.

"Uh… no, I have to be running. Some girl in Kentucky needs me." Clockwork disappeared.

This talk had left Cody thinking. He was hoping that he could trust this ghost. He soon ran into another ghost.

"Who are you? A clone of Danny Phantom? Or is it you, Daniel?" asked this ghost.

"Danny Phantom? Daniel? Uh, you know this ghost? I don't and I am not Danny Phantom, but I am a half ghost like him. I don't know how I got these powers though. Oh, right, I am Cody Phantom, who are you?" Mumbled Cody, thinking.

"Cody phantom? Ha! Wait, what was that? You're… another hybrid? Please don't tell me that fool Jack Fenton had something to do with this. He already caused me and Daniel to be half ghosts, now you? Wow, now there are three halfa's. I better tell Daniel, oh yeah, I'm Vlad Plasmius, the first halfa made, about twenty years before Daniel." Smiled Vlad.

"Are you friends with Danny Phantom?" asked Cody.

"What? No way. He's like, my archenemy. He is so good and I am so evil. He won't join my side! WHY WON'T HE HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD?" screamed Vlad.

"Ah, right." Frowned Cody.

"Now, little badger… just who are you?" asked Vlad.

"I uh… I can't tell you. Oh man, my dad might be coming to check on me. Got to go bye Vlad!" screamed Cody, flying off.

"Hmm." Vlad started to think.

He looked a lot like Daniel when he was younger. Just then, clockwork appeared in front of him.

"Oh, it's you Clockwork, meddling again." Sighed Vlad.

"Vlad Plasmius? I have a job that you might enjoy. I want you to visit Danny Phantom and inform him that his son is a ghost." Clockwork told Vlad.

"THAT WAS HIS SON? Oh… I mean, my pleasure." Smiled Vlad.

Clockwork and Vlad both disappeared.

**Chapter IV: Exposed.**

Cody transformed in his room and heard someone knocking on the door. Cody quickly moved the chair and sat on his bed.

"Come in!" he yelled.

He was quite surprised to see his mother walking in.

"Cody, I know it might be hard when you are so busy to get to classes in time but it doesn't give you a good enough reason. Please Cody, I'm your mother and I might be able to help you with a problem, please tell me what's wrong." Smiled Sam, shutting the door and joining Cody on the bed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell someone but alright. Just promise not to tell dad. He will probably hate me. Well, the reason I am not in classes sometimes is because… I am fighting ghosts and I… am kind of a half ghost." muttered Cody.

"You are? Wow, I wonder if… oh sorry, I am proud of you but school work is more important. We already have a ghost to protect this town. Your father will not hate you for this, it might even bring you closer but I wont tell him, but be back in time for dinner." Sam explained, not in shock at all.

"Wow, you took it well. I guess your right, thanks mom." Cody thanked her and sat on his bed thinking.

His mom walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. What did she mean by it might even bring him and his father closer? Did his father know some ghosts?

Vlad hopped out of the car as he arrived at the Fenton house, no longer Fenton Works. Vlad knocked on the door, not surprised to see Cody answer.

"Why, hello. Is your father around?" asked Vlad, politely.

"Umm… just a minute. DAD!" yelled Cody.

"Are you Cody?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah. My dad will be with you in a second." Muttered Cody, walking off.

Danny rushed downstairs and out to the front door. He stopped smiling when he saw an old face in the doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Danny, getting unhappy.

"Oh, Clockwork asked me to tell you something. But, I want to tell you in private." Laughed Vlad.

Danny led Vlad into the kitchen and shut the door with only him and his wife in there.

"Danny, sweetie can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" asked Sam.

"Uh, sure. Hang on Vlad." Said Danny.

As soon as they were out of the room Sam made sure no one else was in the room.

"Danny, Cody is heaps more like you than you expected an I think you should talk to him." Warned Sam.

"Yes, I know. I have to talk to Vlad now. I think Freddy wants you." Laughed Danny.

Danny walked back into the kitchen and took a seat opposite from Vlad at the kitchen table.

"Well, what is it that Clockwork wanted you tell me?" asked Danny, starting to get annoyed.

"He said to say hi…" Vlad started to say.

"Is that all?" asked Danny.

"No, he also asked me to hint you that your son is more like you than you know. You know, Cody. I bumped into him earlier on in the ghost zone. Jeez, who know ghost powers were in genes too?" asked Vlad.

"Wait, your trying to tell me that Cody is a halfa, too?" asked Danny.

"Exactly, I'm sorry I can't stay for tea, I have to go, bye." Smiled Vlad, walking towards the door.

As Vlad walked out the door he saw Cody run around the alley. He followed him and watched him transform.

"Cody, wait a minute!" Vlad called out as Cody was about to fly off.

Cody jumped in surprise and terror as he heard a voice. He turned around to see the man that was at the door, looking at him.

" Oh come on, don't be shy. We all have secrets hidden from others. Now come over here Cody." Laughed Vlad.

Vlad didn't plan on exposing Danny, but he decided he would tell this little boy. It would be fun to see his face. He could even threaten him with exposure.

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially my father!" pleaded Cody, walking over to Vlad.

"Oh, I won't tell your father. I have a little secret too and so does your father. My secret isn't the same as his though…" Vlad said.

"What are you on about?" asked Cody.

Vlad smiled and transformed into Plasmius.

"You… are that ghost?" asked Cody.

"Why yes, I won't tell if you don't tell." Laughed Plasmius.

"deal." Frowned Cody.

"Your mother is calling you for dinner. Bye, little badger." Smiled Vlad, flying off.

Cody changed back and walked inside and sat at the table next to his mother and father. He started eating dinner and not saying a word. When they had finished they all went into the living room and watched T.V. Danny was about to walk out of the room when he heard someone speaking on the T.V.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Snow and this is ghost live. There are ghosts attacking Nasty Burger and people can't do anything to stop them. All we can ask is Danny Phantom, wherever you are, come and save us!" pleaded the girl at the desk.

Danny walked upstairs and was followed by his son. He stopped walking and watched his son walk into his room. He made sure no one was looking, transformed, turned invisible and went into Cody's room to see if it was true. He saw everything, Cody transformed right in front of his eyes. Danny kind of expected something like this, because he was part ghost too. Danny quickly flew to the Nasty Burger and arrived before his son.

"Beware!" came the Box Ghosts voice.

Danny turned visible and sucked all the ghosts into the Thermos quite easily. Skulker, Box Ghost, Technus and the Lunch Lady. He heard people from below clap and smile. Just as that happened his son arrived. Danny could see him in the corner of his eye. He watched as Cody threw a ball of energy at him. Danny turned around and put a shield up.

"Well hello, Cody." Smiled Danny.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" asked Cody.

"Well, I know a lot of things, Clockwork is a friend, unlike Plasmius. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Ask the people below, they will know." Sighed Danny.

"Alright then. People of Amity Park, who is this ghost?" Cody asked the people below.

"THAT IS Danny PHANTOM! PROTECTOR OF AMITY PARK!" they screamed, some squealing in excitement.

"You are Danny Phantom?" asked Cody.

"Yes Cody. I believe you have met me before, even though you do not know it. I don't mind that you have taken my name, but don't use it badly like Tucker did when Desiree granted his wish for ghost powers. I guess the ghosts are gone and I bid you a farewell." Smiled Danny, flying off.

"Danny, I saw you and Cody on TV., so you figured it out." Sam cuddled Danny as he came back from upstairs.

"With the help of a not so good friend, Vlad." Laughed Danny.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" asked Sam.

"Tonight, I think I will have a talk with him. He flew in the opposite direction so he probably isn't home yet. I will be back later." Danny informed Sam, changing back into Danny Phantom and flying off.

"I expected to find you here Cody." Laughed Danny, standing behind Cody.

He was at the oval of the high school which was deserted.

"Oh, it's you." Sighed Cody.

"Listen, I want to give you some advice. You are doing well Cody, don't give up ever. I faced some hard times when I met my evil future self, I was your age and my family and friends were in danger. I risked everything for them, I even got exposed. I didn't care though, because I loved them. They got killed but Clockwork, the ghost you met in the ghost zone, saved my family. I was about to turn evil but I believed in what I had to. My point is, you may be having a hard time, what with high school, but you shouldn't give up, or cheat. If I had cheated on a test, my future would be different. I would be the most evil ghost in the world. I would have taken over Plasmius' body and destroyed my human half. But I never gave up and I know what you are going through." Explained Danny.

"Thanks Danny Phantom, it is getting to be hard, leading two lives." Muttered Cody, smiling.

Danny joined Cody on the roof and put his arm around him.

"I also came to tell you, I know your secret. I know who you are and I am proud of you. I haven't been honest with you but I will." Danny told Cody.

"You, know who I am? Boy, everyone is finding out. Soon my father will know." Frowned Cody.

"He already does." Smiled Danny.

Cody looked at him, shocked and watched Danny stand up. He was about to say something when he saw two rings appear around Danny Phantoms body. He gasped when he figured out who it was.

"Dad? You're… a ghost?" asked Cody, shocked.

"I guess I am. Well, half ghost. I'm sorry I never told you, Freddy or Harry because I thought you weren't ready for it. See, when I was 14, your age, my father invented a portal. I decided to go inside and it killed half of me or something. You are half ghost because it was passed down in your genes." Explained Danny.

"But, how come I keep seeing my breath?" asked Cody.

"Oh, that's just a ghost sense. It tells you a ghost is near by." Danny explained. "Your mother was getting worried. I think we should go home." Smiled Danny.

"Ok dad." Cody got up and they flew back to the house.

_A week later_

"Daddy, can you get my ball, I threw it on the roof?" asked Freddy.

"Sure thing." Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and got the ball.

Now everyone in Danny's family knew that he and Cody were ghosts. Cody and Danny worked together to stop evil. They were closer than ever, just like Sam had predicted. This future may change, it may not…


End file.
